


By Any Other Name

by forgetcanon



Series: and love was their savior [1]
Category: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetcanon/pseuds/forgetcanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jedi Council instilled Revan with a new personality. While her new skillset would mesh well with the skills Revan already knew, her new history would not leave her enamored of the Sith or its ideals. She would live to protect Bastila and to end the Sith slaughter.</p><p>It simply never occurred to the Council that she would be a person in her own right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Any Other Name

The official ceremony to commemorate the passage from apprentice to Padawan was short and simple. Afterwards, Vasha returned to her room in the Enclave and stared at herself in the mirror.  
  
She was short and stocky, with the narrow features and olive skin typical of Deralia. She kept her black hair short, with no attention to the fashion of any planet. When she wasn't wearing leisure clothing on her ship, she wore armor.  
  
She wasn't dignified. She had the economy of movement that came from knowing her body and how to use it, but she wasn't graceful. Her face could be unreadable, but it wasn't solemn. She had her charms, yes, but those had more to do with her quick wit and her talent for reading other people and reacting appropriately. Taken on her own merits...  
  
The Jedi robes looked strange on her.  
  
She altered her pose, one foot sliding back and chin lifting marginally, doing her best impersonation of Bastila.  
  
No, that was worse. She just looked like a short woman trying to act like she was tall.  
  
What was she doing? Six months ago she was a smuggler, spending her time in hyperspace lanes reading dirty novels in an attempt to feel less lonely. The Sith and the Republic only mattered to her in terms of which planets were under which laws at the time. Now, she was a member of the Jedi order, expected to use the strange visions she had to stop the Sith from taking over the galaxy.  
  
There was a knock on her door. "Vasha?" Bastila called.  
  
"Come in," Vasha said, erasing the shake from her voice with a deft hand. At least dealing with impatient drug lords and gang leaders had taught her how to act like she was in control.  
  
The door slid open. Bastila entered, looking her appraisingly. "I see they already tailored your robe."  
  
Vasha chuckled, doing a little spin. "I imagine they'd drag on the floor if they hadn't." She searched out the various pockets hidden in the folds brown of cloth to avoid looking at her friend.  
  
"What's the matter?" Bastila asked, closing the door. "And before you say nothing, need I remind you yet again that we share a bond? I can tell when you're acting."  
  
That was one of the strangest things of all. Vasha was fond of the young Jedi, but there was ten years between them. In some ways, Vasha felt like more of an older sister than a student, but at moments like these, she felt more like a girl than a woman of thirty.  
  
"I'm a Jedi," Vasha said, looking at herself in the mirror once more. Behind her, Bastila stood where she could see Vasha's face in the mirror.  
  
"Yes, I believe that was the goal of your training," Bastila said. She'd learned by now that appealing to Vasha's sense of humor was far more effective in drawing her out than simply bludgeoning her with questions.  
  
"It's… difficult, to reconcile this with… everything else I've done in my life."  
  
Bastila frowned, her mouth opening slightly as if to ask a question, but instead she pressed her lips together in thought.  
  
Vasha shook her head. "I'll get used to it, I guess. I bet Mission wants me to parade around in my robes for a little while and make a few things levitate."  
  
"The Force-"  
  
"-is not a toy."  
  
Vasha felt more like herself, grinning at Bastila's annoyance.  
  
"Come on," Vasha said, winding her arm through Bastila's. "I might as well show off before we head out to the ruins. Which, by the way, am I absolutely required to wear the robes on all Jedi missions…?"

**Author's Note:**

> The Revan present here is Vasha Dahnika, my favorite Revan. She's grey as hell, but she has a good heart.
> 
> I don't plan for this to be a traditional multi-chap fic. I just have too much to say about Vasha and too few people to blather about her to. This is going to be a sort of dumping ground for small pieces of her 'Verse.
> 
> If you want to know more about her, [my tumblr tag for her](http://thanestittywindow.tumblr.com/tagged/vasha-dahnika/) is a good place to start.


End file.
